


Day 048

by Josh_the_Bard



Series: A Year in Kirkwall [48]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22775341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh_the_Bard/pseuds/Josh_the_Bard
Series: A Year in Kirkwall [48]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589257
Kudos: 1





	Day 048

Hawke peered over the edge of the ridge at the bandit camp. There were a good dozen of them, sorting through the spoils of their last raid. They had boarded a merchant vessel, which might technically make them pirates instead of bandits, but they were based on land so who could really say. These particular brigands had been targeting boats flying the colors of one of the Kirkwall nobles so they might also be privateers. The lord was trying to import fancy wines from Antiva along with silks and other luxury items. It was possible that a rival was trying to hurt the lords standing by draining his wealth, or simply trying to annoy him by depriving him of something he wanted. None of that mattered, as Hawke and company were only there to put a stop to their efforts and retrieve as much of their cargo as they could. The first of many favours Hawke would be performing for the local nobility.

“Have you ever wondered,” he mused, “why there are so many bandits around Kirkwall? No matter how many we kill or drive off there always seem to be more.”

“The ‘why’ never much mattered to me,” Aveline replied. “Those who prey on the innocent must be stopped, why they do what they do doesn't change what we have to do.”

“Thedas is full of injustices,” Anders said. “Many see no hope making an honest living when so much of what they produce fills the coffers of lords who can’t be bothered to uphold their obligations to the people. This is the only way they can hope to manage more than a slave wage. And maybe these particular bandits are looking for a very focused kind of justice.”

There was a long, awkward silence after that. 

“Well,” Varric said, breaking the rising tension, “they did kill several men in this last raid alone. Those sailors were just doing an honest day’s work, just like everyone else. I bet that one in particular enjoyed it.” Varric pointed towards a large man who seemed to be the leader. “That looks like Ned Nuglingchomper.”

“What kind of ridiculous name is that?” Aveline asked.

“It’s because,” Varric explained, “his favorite food is spit-roasted baby nug. He says the baby flesh is tasiter. And that one there is Jimmy Toe-Taster. He likes to bite off the toes of his prisoners. And that woman there is Kelly the Killstealer. She likes to hide in the shadows until one of her companions is about to finish off a victim and then she leaps out and kills them first, even among bandits that’s very poor form.”

“Right,” Hawke said doing one last scan. “They seem like terrible people. Everyone ready?”

Aveline, Varric, and Anders nodded and Dane let out a low growl of anticipation.

“Right, remember Anders keep the fire to a minimum so we can salvage as much as possible. Three, Two, One!”  
The group leapt out of their hiding places and charged towards the groups of bandit/pirate/privateers who absolutely deserved what was coming to them… probably.


End file.
